Latino alcoholics asked the M.N.H.C. to assist them in establishing a program for them, since the existing alcoholic programs were not successful in relating to them. Experience demonstrates that the program (while Latinos are attracted to the program, services are open to all persons with alcoholic problems) in a more effective manner than those presently provided by alcoholic programs in San Francisco. The experience of this program will contribute significantly to developing and improving services for alcoholics having language and cultural barriers that make it difficult for them to recover. Appropriate persons will be brought together to develop improved methods of alcoholic treatment for said alcoholics. The program treats Mission area alcoholics who live at home and are still working (95%) as well as "skid row" alcoholics (5%). The former are reached by Family Health Workers from the parent organization and M.U.G. staff, while the latter are contacted primarily by M.U.G. staff. The program began in April, 1972 with approximately 10 persons, is now servicing over 700 alcoholics, and is governed by a board made up mostly of alcoholics. The services consist of group therapy, family education, medical services (at parent organization facility), and assistance in job placement. The "skid row" alcoholic is provided with a bed, food, and clothing. If he chooses to remain in the program, he may participate in the entire program. Therapy, for the most part, is provided in groups by the recovered alcoholics with back-up by a Psychiatrist and Social Worker. Those recovered alcoholics providing therapy who demonstrate ability and interest in becoming a career therapist, are assisted in doing so. Every effort is made by all therapist in the program to help the alcoholic develop their present profession or acquire a new one. Acute cases are referred to S.F.G.H. and Laguna Honda Hospital by the M.U.G. and/or M.N.H.C. physicians as well as M.U.G. counselors. Follow-up is done by said staff as necessary. Financial support of the program will change if the following is successful enough: The program will increase the number of Medi-Cal claims and eventually will begin charging, those who can pay, for dormitory accommodations. Efforts will be made to develop some form of small industry that will support the program.